


[Podfic] The Mother of Beauty

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Julian Morrow was always supposed to be a somebody, and it’s not until his third summer in Rome, twenty-four and tan and smoking cigarettes on his balcony, that he realises that he was born a somebody, and there is nothing his father can do about it, either.





	[Podfic] The Mother of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the mother of beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600809) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



For Idella in the FandomAid auction for Typhoon Haiyan. Sorry it took so long, and thanks for your donation! Thanks to Calvinahobbes for showing me how to pronounce the ancient Greek quote in the beginning, and to Toft for beta-listening to catch other possible Classics-related mispronunciations. This fic is tagged for murder, incest and power dynamics, but the references are pretty oblique, and if you know the canon, you'll know what you're getting.

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/z289dxt8srczgtszuaq1) (click through). Length: 13 m 36 s.

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014031004.zip).


End file.
